5am at Bloaty's: The Prequel
by thesocietyoftheswollenblindeye
Summary: Late at night in Bloaty's Pizza Hog, the night guard has some trouble. Slight JtHM crossover. Rated T for swearing.


**The society is well aware that quite a few people have already made something like this. Despite that, we're making this anyways. Just enjoy the fanfic. The whole thing is based entirely off of 5am at Freddy's: The Prequel, by Piemations.**

There I was, sitting in my office, winding up the fucking music box. I checked my watch to see that it was 5 am.

"Only an hour left in this hell." I whispered.

Suddenly, I heard something in the right vent. I used my light to find none other than that damn manatee in the vent. Miss Manatee got out of the vent and started coming towards me. I instantly put the spare Bloaty head on (which, by the way, reeks like shit), and silently prayed to God that I wouldn't die.

"Hi Bloaty!" Miss Manatee waved.

"AHH! Oh-uh, hi Miss Manatee!" I replied, relieved that I reacted quickly enough.

"Have you seen the night guard around? She's not wearing her costume again."

"Pft," I waved my hand in dismissal, "well you know her!"

"Yeah." Manatee looked down, a bit disappointed from what I could tell, "We'll find her eventually! It's just difficult with that spare Bloaty head she's been using."

"NIGHT GUARD!" I heard a distant scream from the hallway. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Panic filled my entire body, for I knew who it was.

"Fuck!"

Right then, Sailor Squirrel jumped out from the darkness of the hallway, screeching very loudly as he began to leap right onto me. Before he could reach me, however, I flashed my flashlight right in his eyes, causing him to stop as his eyes were burning. Squirrel stepped back.

"AHHH-FUCKIN'-AHHH!" He screamed, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Wait-" Manatee interrupted, "You saw the night guard?"

"Yeah, that's the night guard right there!" Sailor Squirrel pointed directly at me. I waved back in return, trying to act casual.

"No that's just Bloaty." Manatee looked at Squirrel like he was a complete idiot.

"No! He's doing that thing with the spare Bloaty head again, you know? Messing with your facial scanners!" I interrupted Squirrel by flashing my light in his eyes again.

"AHH!" He cried in annoyance. "If he's Bloaty, why does he keep flashing that wretched flashlight in my face?"

"Well _obviously_ you're scaring him." Manatee rolled her eyes.

"SCARING HIM?!" I flashed my flashlight in his face again.

"I'M GONNA GOUT YOUR EYES OUT!" He threatened.

"Squirrel, calm down!" Manatee said.

"NO!" Sailor Squirrel protested. "I'm the only one in this damn place that can see through that disguise! Doughboy, back me up here!"

Through the left vent, the fucked up Pillsbury Doughboy popped up.

"I don't really care if that's Bloaty or not," he said, "I'm just trying to get my hands on those **sweet, succulent, double-AA batteries.**

I clutched my flashlight closely to me. For some reason, that guy has a strange obsession with batteries.

Squirrel growled, clearly losing the last of his patience.

"I've had enough of this!" Squirrel came in front of me and pointed a gun at my face. "Show them you're the night guard!"

"Uh," Manatee interrupted, "that's kind of a prob-" Squirrel pulled the trigger, but no bullets came out. After all, it was just a fake gun used as a prop for Sailor Squirrel.

"UGH!" He cried out in frustration, then he paused. "You know what, where's Bloaty? We can't have two Bloaty's, right? BLOATY!" He called out.

"Hey." Bloaty said, right behind Squirrel.

"Well then, now we've got two Bloaty's in the room!" Squirrel looked satisfied, like he was all smart or something.

"Cool!" Manatee cheered."

"OH MY GOD MANATEE I WILL SLAP YOU!" said Squirrel.

"Wait, what's going on?" Bloaty said, clearly confused.

"We're looking for the night guard!" Manatee told him.

"HE'S THE NIGHT GUARD!" Squirrel pointed at me again.

Bloaty looked at me carefully for a second.

"Hm...pretty sure that's Bloaty." he decided.

"OH GODDAMNIT! YOU'RE BLOATY!" Squirrel pointed his finger right at Bloaty's nose. For quite a while, there was an awkward silence. The whole time, Squirrel kept his finger at Bloaty's nose. Finally after about five minutes he walked out of the security room.

"Where are you going?!" Squirrel called out.

"Fuck this shit I'm out." Bloaty called out back from the hallway.

"Wait, I don't get what's so confusing." Manatee said."

"Manatee, listen-oh wait, what time is it?" Squirrel began to panic. Suddenly, the fucking doll popped up.

"Hey fellas." greeted Sickness.

"Hey Sickness, what time is it?" Squirrel asked. Sickness read a watch that she just happened to have for some reason.

"It's, uh, 5:59." she replied.

"5:59?!" Squirrel rushed over to me and pulled off my Bloaty head.

"IT'S THE NIGHT GUARD!" he screeched.

"THE NIGHT GUARD?!"

"THE NIGHT GUARD?!"

"THE NIGHT GUARD?!"

"BATTERIES?!"

With my heart pounding, I flashed my flashlight. However, it wasn't working. I looked over to see that Psycodoughboy had stolen my batteries-and I didn't even notice! I put my Bloaty head back on, hoping that it might save me some more time.

"Hey guys, it's me, Bloaty, righ-OH GOD!" Sailor Squirrel was leaping right for me. But right before he touched me, the time went to six o'clock, and all of the animatronics stopped. I pulled off my Bloaty head, and grinned, happy that I had made it through another night.

And then I proceeded to vomit all over Sailor Squirrel

 **THE END!**


End file.
